


First Time For Everything (Fan Art Comic)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: John gets distracted with Rodney while gearing up for a mission and, well, there's a first time for everything.





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-rzrFtmD/A)

**CLICK ON IMAGE FOR HIGHER RESOLUTION!**

Come visit me on Tumblr! [www.randommindtime.tumblr.com](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com)


End file.
